


You can't leave me here

by Saluzozette



Series: Prompt [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angsty but I swear it gets better, Fluff, I love them so much, Idiots in Love, Modern Era, Multi, Silly Boys, They're ridicule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette
Summary: Joly doesn't understand. How can the man he loves, the man who kissed him awake this very morning, the man who smiles like he is competing with the sun and whose laugh feels like a cold shower in the summer, how can this very same man be so cold-hearted?





	

“You can't do this to me. Please, you... You just can't, ok?”  
Bossuet's face holds nothing of his usual happy, funny and easy-going personality. He looks deadly serious, and it sends cold shivers along Joly's spine. Somewhere in his boyfriend's eyes, the doctor can see hints of sadness, but they're masked, hidden, obscured by determination. There is no going back, Joly understands. He feels tears filling up his eyes. It can't be real, it can't be. It has to be a nightmare.  
“Please, Bossuet, please,” He begs, reaching for the other man's hand but never finding it. “I'll do anything, I swear! Don't leave me. I... I need you. I can't make it without you.”  
“Enough Joly,” The man he thought loved him says, voice dry and grounded. “Don't you dare try to make me feel guilty. For once in my life I have nothing to blame myself for. The whole situation is on you, and on you only.” He adds, poking the frail doctor on the chest. “You could have avoided it. We tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen, because you're a spoiled little brat, and now you have the guts to whine?”  
Bossuet shakes his head, a mixture of disbelief and annoyance on his face. Joly doesn't understand. He can't get a grip on what is happening right now, because none of it makes sense for him. How can the man he loves, the man who kissed him awake this very morning, the man who smiles like he is competing with the sun and whose laugh feels like a fresh shower in the summer, how can this very same man be so cold-hearted?  
“You're selling me out...” Joly mutters, and he doesn't want to cry anymore, but feels like he could explode right here and now. “You're betraying me, and you don't even feel bad about it, you traitor!”  
“Is that so?” Bossuet's voice is filled with exasperation. “Well, I distinctly remember you lying to me two days ago, so I guess we're even.”  
“No we're not!” Joly argues. “Because I would never have lied to you if your life had been at stake! Because I love you!”  
“Well, I love you too, you dumbass! Otherwise, I wouldn't be here, trying to put some senses back in that little head of yours, would I?”  
Joly takes a step back, heartbroken. How can Bossuet say that he loves him when he so obviously doesn't?  
“Don't say things you don't think, please.” He says, on the verge of tears.  
“Oh my god, Joly, get a grip on yourself,” Bossuet sighs as he takes a step forward and pulls his boyfriend against his chest. “It's only for an hour. You'll be just fine, you won't die, and in exactly sixty minutes, 'Chetta will come to pick you up. You have nothing to fear.”  
“I have everything to fear!” Joly protests, but he still warps his arms around Bossuet because it keeps him grounded. “Why do you have to leave?”  
“You know why. I don't have a choice. I shouldn't have come here in the first place. I'm gonna be late to my interview.”  
Someone suddenly clears his throat behind them and Bossuet all but glares at the man who dares interrupt them. It doesn't seem to be very effective.  
“Sorry, Messieurs, but you have to hurry, I don't have all day.”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Bossuet grunts before he resumes the hair petting. “Are you ok?” He asks his boyfriend.  
“No...” Joly admits with a shaky smile. “But I'll be, right?”  
“Of course. Don't worry.”  
“I'm sorry I'm such a mess.”  
Bossuet kisses him before he can apologize any further, and he's positively sure he heard the man behind them sighed in exasperation. He would growl at him if he wasn't busy holding his shaking boyfriend close. Is it Joly's fault if he's afraid of the dentists? No, it isn't. And he usually deal quite well with it, but again, someone is usually with him.  
They eventually part, and Joly bravely faces his fear. Bossuet couldn't be prouder. However, he doesn't take too much time thinking about it, because now he is positively sure he's going to be late to his interview.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, I'm horrible. I LOOOOOVE to do that xD Starting with something angsty and then turning everything ridicule ^^ Sorry but not sorry.  
> Don't forget the kudos guys ;) Thanks for reading!  
> <3 <3


End file.
